A Fate Unwanted
by SSJGoji9001
Summary: He had been tired, so tired. So he spared her, unintentionally leaving her with a fate worse than death. He understood his mistake, but he never could bring himself to correct it, to end her suffering. It did not help that he felt something for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everybody! And Happy 4th of July to all of my fellow U.S. Americans!

All right, so where on Earth did this story come from? Well just the other day I was looking at Godzilla (2014) artwork. Well one of the common things in G'14 artwork is the MUTO snout touch (their 'kiss') and people were expressing how much they enjoyed that scene. So, I thought, _Man people are really enjoying this. I wonder..._ and well after looking over some other Godzilla couples (because they do exist guys, believe it or not) I figured since I never done a romance before, why not try it with the unlikeliest of places.

It took me a while to decide who I should pair the King of Kaiju with, so I sat back and thought of all the, officially stated, female monsters in the Godzilla franchise. I came up with four monsters: Mothra, Biollante, Megaguirus, and the female MUTO. Well I wrote off Mothra and yes I get that is the most common pairing for the Big G, but I personally don't see it. I have nothing against it, I just can't see it actually working. Biollante I couldn't do, because I see them as siblings. Not doing that.

Megaguirus, just like Mothra, I couldn't see working. Personally I see her with Megalon (and that's probably because he is my favorite insect Kaiju and Megaguirus is one of the few female insect Kaiju). So that left me with the female MUTO and this was born. And now I will shut up and let you read this story (if you haven't already skipped over this).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or the MUTOs. Godzilla, the MUTOs, and everything attached to them belong to Toho. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**A Fate Unwanted**

Godzilla breathed through his nose, head slightly turned so he could use his peripheral to see behind him. He watched as the winged MUTO made his way towards him, screaming death and vengeance at the King of Kaiju. It was understandable of course; the male did just lose his offspring and he lost them to a human no less. A human, not a group, but just one human had managed to destroy the MUTO's eggs. Even Godzilla had been impressed and he was slightly appreciative as well. Meant less work for him to do.

Godzilla turned his head forwards after gouging the male MUTO's distance. He breathed once, twice, heard the infuriated and broken shriek of the male, and swung his tail.

_** THWACK**_

Godzilla felt his tail smack into the MUTO and the momentum slammed the MUTO into a building. The mighty saurian allowed himself to feel a bit of pride and satisfaction. After being shoved into the structures and having them fall on him, Godzilla had been trying to find a way to use them to _his_ advantage. Though this moment was not really planned, it was really just a spur of the moment kind of idea and he had just really wanted to hit the flying annoyance. Oh how he hated flying creatures. Godzilla turned his body to the left so he could survey his work.

He let out a snort of relief when he saw that the MUTO had been impaled by some of the building's infrastructure. It was a lucky break on his part; he would no longer have to deal with the flying pain in the tail. He watched as the male let out a pitifully weak roar. It wasn't a curse against him or even the humans, but more of a _why_. _Why did you do this? What did we do? Why?_

Godzilla just let out a small sigh as the MUTO's head dropped and the light in his eyes faded completely. He heard a creak and looked up at the still standing building. The structure began to lean, caving in on itself, and crushed the dead MUTO's body. Godzilla let out a sigh of exasperation as he watched the structure tip in his direction as it collapsed. He felt it slam into his body, driving him to the ground. He snorted after he landed. He was tired, so very tired. Not surprising, though, seeing as how he had been doing nothing for the past sixty years and now all of a sudden he was back in action against two annoying creatures. He lifted his head up a little and saw the tiny human that had managed to destroy the MUTO's nest. He tried to show some gratitude to the tiny insect that had been very useful, but he was pinned underneath a building and dust was quickly blocking his vision.

The King of Monsters took this moment to reflect on the recent events. Ever since he showed himself, the little insects had been pestering him with their tiny weaponry as if _he_ was attacking _them_. He could care less about the humans; his attention the entire time had been on the two MUTOs. Thankfully the miniscule annoyances had left him alone when he had begun to fight the MUTOs. The saurian wondered for a brief moment if the humans believed he was saving them. And he was, if one wants to see it that way, but that had never once been his intention. He had one simple desire, only one thing on his mind ever since he heard the two MUTOs talking.

_ Kill_

Kill them, destroy them, eradicate the sorry parasites. That had been his one goal, his one mission, ever since he first heard the male MUTO call out to the female MUTO. It had been his only desire and it clouded his mind; _kill them_. That had been all he had wanted to do, but now that the eggs were destroyed and the male was indeed dead, he could not help but question himself. Why had he wanted to kill them? Easy they were parasites; as soon as their spawn was born, he would have been one of the first targets for food. And they also ate his food too and the King of Monsters does not like to share, especially when it comes to creatures such as these two MUTOs. They were also the first two monsters he had seen in sixty- plus years and they intended to populate the Earth with their kind. That did not sit well with him.

It hardly mattered now anyway. He wanted to kill them so he pursued them, confronted them, attacked them, and killed one. But now he was so tired. The fight had drained him more than he thought it possibly could and now all he wanted to do was return to the ocean floor and rest. He heard a roar just then and he knew that the female MUTO had just attacked another group of humans. The female actually had a slightly deeper roar than the male. Whereas the male's sounded more like a squeal, the female's sounded more like a screech. To the human ear it may appear as if there are no real differences, but Godzilla could hear and feel the differences in fluctuation and pitch. Personally, Godzilla found the female's voice alluring. Godzilla picked himself up, the debris falling off his back. He started to march to the female's location, leaving the male buried underneath his rubble grave.

The female had found the human responsible for her eggs destruction. The insect was on one of the human vessels that floated on water. She found him lying on his back, next to the food that had been intended for her spawn, staring up at her in fear. She frowned, a sadistic gleam in her eye. This time she would kill the tiny insect; there was nothing to keep her from doing so. She opened her maw, ready to devour the human, when she stopped all of a sudden.

Godzilla felt the blood stain his teeth and drop on his tongue. He looked down at the boat and saw the human that had helped him out. That human seems to have terrible luck. Godzilla lifted his head bringing the MUTO's head with him. _You helped me, I helped you. You're welcome._ Godzilla let his jaws leave the MUTO's neck, only to bring his hands up to pry open the MUTO's jaw. He charged up his breath, back and mouth aglow, and he paused. The female was not fighting back. She was not putting up a struggle, she let her arms hang, and the light in her eyes had dimmed. She gave up. She knew she was going to die and she accepted her fate. The King of Kaiju did not know how to feel about that. He supposed he should feel elated, it would be easy to finish her and it would all be over with, but she had been putting up a rather large fight earlier. She had been fierce and rough, yet when she was around the male and her eggs (and just them he should add) she was calm and appeared _loving_.

In this momentary pause, Godzilla took the time to look at her, without seeing her as his opponent. She was actually rather slim, with tiny legs that could probably barely hold her weight, if at all, and tiny arms that seemed to be only useful for grabbing and holding. Her bulk came from her four gigantic arms/ legs that were made for holding her weight and dealing powerful blows when necessary. Her head was slightly triangular and her mouth could open pretty wide, almost like a snake that needed to dislodge its jaw in order to eat. Godzilla had to admit, the MUTO was attractive; at least for her type of species.

Godzilla snorted. He supposed he should finish this now, but he could already feel the heat of his breath die down. The glow in his throat disappeared along with the glow of his back. He sighed. He was tired, so very tired. He was standing in water and that only made his desire to return to the ocean depths stronger. He stared back down at the MUTO. What should he do? He growled down at her before opening his jaws and letting a ferocious roar erupt. He tried to convey everything he needed to convey in that one roar. He watched as the light in her eyes dimmed more and watched her teeth rattle and her tongue shake. Her whole body seemed to be trembling. After about half a minute, Godzilla ended his roar and gave another cursory growl. He then closed the MUTO's mouth and shoved her head away, just to show force and that he still had the power and control in this situation. He then turned away from her and stalked forwards before letting himself fall into the water.

The light in the MUTO's eyes came back and she turned to face the saurian, only to see his spines disappear underneath the waves of the sea. She stood there confused. _Why_? She looked back towards the human vessel and noticed that it had gotten a fair amount of distance away. She could clear the distance easily, but she glanced back at the water. The saurian beast had obviously spared her; the why she did not know, but she wondered if her mate had gotten away from him or if he had been spared as well. She turned back towards the city and headed back into it, calling for her mate. She never received a response.

_ Why_? The saurian beast had killed her mate. _Why_? The saurian spared her. Her mate and offspring were dead; she could not make eggs again, not without a mate. Why had that saurian spared her? Why? Why? _Why_? _Why_? Confusion and sorrow turned to anger and the city had to face her wrath. Destroying the buildings gave her no closure. Not even the distant explosion of the human vessel that the one human had been on gave her satisfaction. The more she destroyed, the more she looked out towards the sea. She was alone now. There were none left of her kind and without a mate she could not reproduce. She was the last of her kind and she had to have this pain thrust upon her because the saurian spared her. _Why_?!

* * *

The MUTO eventually left San Francisco. The city was completely leveled. Many times the MUTO tried to lure out the King of Monsters and many times she succeeded. But no matter how many times they fought, Godzilla would not kill her. He knew that that was what she wanted and he could not bring himself to finish her. In time the humans began to learn how to repel the MUTO. She was eventually pushed to an isolated island where she continuously called out for Godzilla. However, Godzilla would not answer her cries and she was left alone to her anger, sadness, frustrations, and loneliness.

Then came the call that Godzilla did answer. She had sounded so pathetic, desperate, and yet strangely alluring. When he came, she threw her punches, she clawed him, scratched him, shoved him, and not once did he fight back. He had no reason to, the attacks barely fazed him. They were weak and lacked her usual vigor. It was then that he understood that she lost all her will to continue living. She wanted to die, but she could not do it herself.

So when the next strike came, Godzilla blocked. He then put his hands on her torso and proceeded to push her into the mountain barrier. She stared up at him and he looked down at her. She felt a calm wash over her, she was at peace; finally her death would come. However, Godzilla did not deliver. He had no plans to. He watched as her eyes dimmed and it almost seemed like a small smile graced her face, she wanted him to kill her, yet the King of Monsters had lost the desire to do so long ago.

He stared at her face, his heart pounding. He closed his eyes and shoved his snout onto hers. After letting their snouts touch, Godzilla let his tongue rasp over her snout. The MUTO's eyes lit up again and she watched him pull away from her and walk away. Godzilla left the island. He wanted her to stop wanting to die; he was tired of it. He was tired of her calling out to him for him to kill her. He was tired of seeing her like this. But, even as he swam away, he knew what he did was wrong. He was tired of it all, he wanted it to stop, but that did not mean he was justified in what he did. Yes, he found her attractive and yes, he had even wanted to do that, but that did not make it right. The worse thing about it was, that he did not regret doing it and, if he allowed himself to admit it, he wanted to do it again.

The MUTO was still in the same place Godzilla had left her. It took her time, but she had finally processed what had happened. She looked towards the sky and let out a screech conveying every emotion she felt.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and feel free to check out my other stories. Stay safe and be wise everyone (but I'm mostly talking to you my fellow U.S. Americans. Don't do anything dangerous today).

And just in case anyone is wondering, I have no plan for this story; this is it. But I might do more with it, though again, I don't really plan to.

Be safe. Be wise. And have a good day/ night. Happy 4th of July! *Firework noises*


	2. Epilogue I

**A/N:** Finally! Here it is you guys. You all seemed to want it and I wanted it to a degree, so here it is. Now, with the release of this I feel i can confide in you guys that... I don't actually ship Godzilla with anyone. Now why does that matter? Well because, with doing this, inspiration kicked me hard in the rear. I thought _What is something not seen in Godzilla? Ah, couples!_ And it's true. The MUTO 'kiss' was the first time monsters actually got together in a Godzilla movie. I know that there are Godzilla pairings among the fandom, but they are few and far between. The way I see it, Godzilla pairings are becoming a fun idea because it's something we haven't seen much of. So this leads me to ask...

Should I do another Godzilla pairing story? What I have in mind is that I could do a story about Godzilla pairings, with each chapter being a different pairing. The kicker being that I would let you guys tell me what pairing **YOU** want to see and I will do it. So let me know, I might even set a poll up for this (I probably will).

Now the next thing I feel the need to tell you guys, is that my idea for the story was alot darker. I mean ALOT darker. That's because I was originally going to do this in the Femuto's (as we fans are apparently calling her) POV. In which case, Godzilla would be villainized and he would've forced her to submit to him. See, pretty darn dark. With that being said, Godzilla didn't fall for the Femuto last chapter, at least not in my mind. The entire time he was lusting after her and that's why I felt that I should do more with it. There wasn't any romance just one- sided lust.

Now I've said everything I needed to say, I hope you all enjoy. I made it more than twice as long as last chapter just for you guys! And thank you to all of you that have faved, reviewed, and followed this story! It means alot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any and all things attached to him. He is the rightful property of Toho and is currently in the hands of Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Godzilla would never have thought that after resting for sixty years that he would be busier than ever. First he had to deal with the MUTOs, then he had to deal with the female MUTO's anger and sorrow and with the constant image of her in his mind, and now he had to deal with these siblings. They were not really siblings, they were two vastly different creatures, but they acted like they were kin so the only conclusion the King of Kaiju could make was that they must have hatched from the same nest. And they just _had_ to be a perfect team: one of them was an old rival to his kind, the spiky armored, ferocious fighter that the humans labeled Anguirus and the other was a flying monster (oh how he _loathed_ flying beasts) that could go speeds that the male MUTO could not, it also _happened_ to have talons and a beak which effectively made him a far more irritating nuisance than the male MUTO. The humans named the pesky bird Rodan.

They would not be so bad on their own; Godzilla probably would have finished them both off by now if they were alone, but they never were. Always they come together, always they leave together, and always they fight together. Both had speed, maneuverability, and ferocity and they both worked very well together which made them an insufferable pain to the King of Monsters. If he could, the saurian beast would have killed them, torn them apart beyond any form of recognition. It did _not_ help that the sorry little insects felt the need to constantly fire and drop their weaponry on them when they were fighting. Most of time he ended up taking the brunt of the artillery fire, because both Rodan and Anguirus were small enough to make him a shield. If it was not for that positive little piece of his brain (that he hardly even knew existed) that told him that perhaps they were trying to help him, he probably would have annihilated all of humanity by now. Still, he would, on occasion when he was mad enough, destroy their little weapons. It was not enough to satisfy him, but it did calm him down slightly.

It was only when Godzilla realized that the annoying kin were keeping thoughts of _her_ from his mind, did he start to tolerate their presence. The MUTO had been a constant bother to him ever since he had decided to spare her. She had haunted his sleep, his waking moments, she was ever present in his mind. Not one day could pass by without him thinking of her. It did not help that for the first few months she called out to him seeking vengeance and death, though it was understandable, he had given her nothing to live for and nothing to live with. And he did not regret it. Not once did he regret killing the male and not once did he regret heeding her calls and fighting her. He did not even regret showing his affection. Even when he refused to fight her, she called out to him and when he finally responded to her, he took advantage of her. After that fiasco she had not called out to him and he, initially, thought that would ease his mind. It did not. If anything, she was on his mind now more than ever. Her not calling out to him made his desire to see her stronger, feeling her snout on his made him want to press his snout to hers again, licking her snout made him lust to do it more. She corrupted his mind and gave him little reprieve and he was both sick of it and curious.

Not once had Godzilla felt such a way before. He never cared to mate or even communicate with his kind. He never cared to be around them or any animal for that matter. He was always alone and he preferred it that way. He was the strongest and largest his kind had to offer and he was a survivalist. He was unmerciful, unapologetic, destructive, a killer, a beast, a monster, and not once did he care. He had the largest dominion and he attacked and would even slaughter anything that stepped in it; including his own kind. These were the reasons he survived, these were the reasons why he was the last of his kind. But now he was willing to spare his enemies, share his dominion, and even lust after a parasite. How mellowed the King of Kaiju had become.

The next time Godzilla battled Rodan and Anguirus, he only fought with half care, something that the siblings picked up on. Soon their fighting turned into something more resemblant of sparring. Eventually Rodan and Anguirus stopped seeing Godzilla as a threat to their existence and they started to call out to him just to see him. Godzilla believed that they only did this because they were still young (vastly younger than himself) and therefore still needed something to look up to. He heeded their calls regardless of the fact that visiting them _just_ to visit them made him very uncomfortable and rather annoyed. He was even introduced (him the King of Monsters was introduced to something) to their other sibling, a serpentine, dragon- esque monster that the humans dubbed Manda. The trio were even at the point of inviting him to stay with them on their island! He could not understand why. He tried to kill them for weeks, then continued to fight them for weeks after, and, though he visited them, he rarely said anything or even did anything and he would always return to his home, no closer to them than when he saw them as enemies. What was happening to him? What could possibly make other monsters want his presence? For them to want him to be amongst them?

The nuclear powered saurian refused to visit them again. But with the loss of the sibling trio, thoughts of _her _plagued his mind throughout his days, weeks, months. It was beginning to become too much for the King of Monsters and he was seriously starting to consider going to her and taking what he wanted from her whether she wanted it or not. Then his reprieve came.

Never had Godzilla been so happy to fight another monster. He sped towards the new creature's position, stomped up the land and stormed towards it, and roared out his challenge. Initially, Godzilla felt the battle would be a quick one, that he would slaughter the insect he was facing and smile as all the pent up emotions disappeared. Well the insect's appearance had been deceiving. The insectoid was burly, only a couple of key aspects actually pointed to the fact that it was indeed an insect, and its forearms were sharp metallic objects with ridges curling around on the outside. What was supposed to be a mindless, one- sided, slaughter turned into a vicious brawl for victory. The insect was able to match up with him perfectly. What it lacked with strength, it made up for with acrobatics, it could fire a beam of its very own (came straight out of that four starred horn on its head), and out of its mouth came bomb like projectiles. The fight was exhilarating for both combatants and was most welcomed by Godzilla.

Godzilla had known that the insect's forearms were to be avoided, but the insect had found a way to get them into his defense and thus brought another surprise. When the tips of the forearms went into his abdomen, he had not worried, he had grabbed the flesh behind the forearms and was ready to pull them out, but suddenly the forearms began to spin. Confusion entered Godzilla's mind followed closely by a shearing pain the King of Kaiju had never endured before. He felt his claws dig into the insect's flesh, but he could not shove the creature away from him. He looked down to see his scales fly in all directions as if it were some type of debris and he watched as blood, _his_ _blood_, spurt out from his body. He watched it splash onto his scales, onto the insect's flesh, onto the drills, the feeling so surreal and so _wrong_ to him and he cried out his agony.

Then a savior arrived to stop his pain.

The MUTO, whom he had not seen in months, pulled the insect away, threw it off him. He went down onto his knees, one hand clutching his wound, the other placed on the ground to support his weight. He watched astounded as the MUTO roared at the insect, whom was now back on its feet. He heard the MUTO, she was roaring that he was hers to kill and she was challenging the insect to do or say something that suggested otherwise. He heard all this, he just did not _process_ it. The only thing he had been able to process as his regeneration started was that she saved him. The insect thrust its forearms towards her chest, but she used her large arms (in this instance) to grab the forearms and get them out of harms way. She then used her small arms to claw at the insect's chest whilst she bit close to its neck. The insect used its horn beam to force her off and then opened its wings to fly a distance away where it dove into the ground. The insect returned to its home, weary from the battle against Godzilla and not confident in its ability to take on the MUTO at this state.

Godzilla shakily stood up as _she_ approached him. The sight of her was greatly messing with him. Her scent was intoxicating, giving him a high he had never experienced and her form getting closer to him drew up a warmth from somewhere deep inside of him. He honestly did not know if this was due to his wound or if the sight of her was truly causing him to crumble. When she stopped in front of him, glaring into his eyes, he let his instincts take over. He shoved his snout under her jaw, rubbing his nose along the bone and he let his tongue drag across the flesh of her jaw, wishing to taste the rest of her. He nipped at her neck and let his head wrap around hers, rumbling in a way he had never rumbled before (humans would probably refer to it as _purring_).

It was only when he heard her hissing did he decide to return to the realm of rationality. He blinked his eyes open and let everything that had occurred in the past few minutes sit and digest in his brain. He brought his head away from hers and saw her snarling, salivating face. The sight nearly sent him back into the high, but he shook his head and shoved the MUTO away. He quickly returned to the welcoming waters of the ocean and swam fast and far; away from his desires, away from his discomfort, away from his mate.

Godzilla stayed in the trenches of the Pacific, refusing to budge. He had been in this state for months, stubbornly refusing to answer any call for him and trying his best to just sleep. Time always passed quickly when he was asleep and all his worries (if he had any) would fade away, but his sleep was restless and draining to him. Godzilla had gotten too used to the activity of the past year and now that things had slowed down for him (by his own choice mind you) he could not get his mind to rest with his body. That was only part of his problem and it was a minor one at that. His major and true problem was his unwavering desire for _her_. It was stronger now than it ever was before. Seeing her save him after months of silence that came after the injustices he put her through, seeing her protect him (even though it was only for her desire to kill him), seeing her make the insect retreat, and seeing her walk towards him afterwards changed his view on her again. The MUTO went from being his opponent, merely something he wanted to kill to being the object of his lusts and now that view has changed into something else, something _stronger_.

The King of Monsters snorted. He was desperate to get the parasite off his mind; he just did not know how. A couple of ideas came to mind, he could: do what he wanted to do to her, separate himself from her (which was not working out too well), remove the temptation in her entirety, surrender himself to her, or give up fighting and hope her presence in his mind left him alone shortly thereafter. The nuclear saurian sighed. It was hopeless for him and he _hated_ that, but there was virtually nothing he could do. He did not like any of the options he thought of and this _thing_ he was feeling was totally unnatural to him.

All of the tension in Godzilla's mind was draining and he was close to falling asleep, close to perhaps the only actual sleep he would have had in months, but something called for him.

Godzilla's eyes flashed open. He lifted his head from the rocky earth and let his senses take over. Something was calling for him, a female, but not _her_. Whatever it was, the voice was low, sultry, and tempting. Godzilla's eyes widened and he started to move after the call. His eyes narrowed as he moved off wondering if his senses told him true. When he made landfall, only a short distance from the caller, he knew there was no doubt; the new creature was one of his kind.

He marched towards the caller, confused and apprehensive. The caller's voice had gotten lower, enticing, and eager. Godzilla could tell now that the caller desired to mate with him. Every thought and feeling that had been running through Godzilla had evaporated upon seeing the creature. He blinked, stumped, as the new creature invited him closer. He took a few steps closer, still at a loss, when pure, unhampered rage coursed throughout his entire being. This _abomination_ in front of him was not of his kind! Yet even as he thought so, he could sense something, past all that fauna, that was exactly like himself. The Abomination was getting impatient, so she sent out her vines and had them wrap around his legs and sensuously climb upwards, trying to entice him to come closer, to mate. Godzilla growled as he felt the vines entangle his legs. He only let them get so far in their journey before his blasted them with his breath. The Abomination pulled her vines back and hissed in confusion and anger at the aggressive move. Godzilla lifted his head up and stared right at the mouth of the Abomination (since that was the only feature definitive of a face) and let out his longest roar ever that conveyed his disgust, rage, and desire to kill. The Abomination, naturally, took this offensively and was even hurt by the King of Monsters view of her and his rejection. She hissed, now enraged, and prepped herself for fighting.

The battle was a short one. All the Abomination had was her vines and they did not fair well against Godzilla's ferocity and breath. Her 'heart' was also out in the open and very easy for Godzilla to attack. Her heart burst after a hit from Godzilla's breath and shortly after her entire body was set aflame. She cried out in agony as her roots, stem, and petals burned from the inside out. Then she faded and anyone with a very keen eye would have seen something resemblant of pollen disappear into the sky. Godzilla roared out in satisfaction and left, content and happy with the death of the Abomination.

Imagine his surprise when he felt her presence only a few days later.

Anger burned in his mind and rage consumed his soul. Godzilla pursued her presence, determined to find her and end her. His pursuit led him to the heart of a large human city. He stood still and searched for the Abomination, when a pollen rain descended from the sky. After the strange phenomenon, the ground shook and shattered, vines coming from the ground and from the buildings. Then the Abomination herself erupted from the ground, her appearance vastly changed. Gone were the stem and rose petals and in their place was something far more monstrous. She was little more than a head taller than him with a mouth _literally_ full of teeth, her mass was easily far greater than his own, and her pure white eyes glared at him, anger pouring out of them like waves. If Godzilla were a lesser monster, he would be intimidated and afraid, but as the King of Kaiju he roared out a challenge. The Abomination roared to him in kind, easily conveying her malice intentions. Godzilla was going to learn what happened when one scorns a woman.

The battle was fierce and the longer it continued, the more Godzilla felt victory slip. The Abomination was much stronger than before and far more aggressive; adding to that were her vines, that were practically immeasurable, coming from the steelwork and her acidic spray. Godzilla had no advantage against the Abomination and he was quickly starting to lose whatever ground he had on the Abomination.

Then _she_ came. Godzilla was surprised once more by the MUTO as he watched her charge straight into the Abomination. Not long after the MUTO started to attack the Abomination, two more helping aids arrived to fight off the Abomination. Godzilla picked himself up, stunned at the sight of Rodan, Anguirus, and the MUTO all fighting the Abomination. He shook his head and joined the fray. The battle was over shortly, with the Abomination retreating back into the sky and her four opponents roaring in victory.

Godzilla turned to look at the other three monsters that aided him in his victory. Anguirus looked up at him with questioning eyes, Rodan looked down at him (for the bird perched himself on top of one of the fallen buildings) with pride in his eyes, and the MUTO was glaring at him, daring him to pull a similar stunt to the last time she saved him. Godzilla nodded at the two siblings and walked over to the MUTO. The closer he got the harder her glare became. He knew that if he tried doing anything similar to what happened last time, she would probably attack him ferociously. He got up in front of her, her eyes were dimmed, and her muscles were tensed, she was ready for anything. Except for his growl of thanks. Her eyes brightened upon hearing his thanks and her muscles loosened, surprise clouding her mind. Godzilla saw all of this and took advantage. His snout dipped down to touch hers, where upon contact, Godzilla rubbed his snout against hers, nuzzling her for a few seconds. He then pulled away and returned to the ocean, satisfaction present in his gait.

Anguirus looked over at Rodan and vice- versa. They both then looked over at the MUTO and let out questioning trills. The MUTO glared at them. The siblings looked at each other once more and looked over at her again. Anguirus invited her to follow them back to their island. The MUTO's eyes brightened, surprise evident in her features. Rodan let out an impatient trill. The MUTO accepted the invitation, the idea of going back to her lonely island was highly unpleasant. She stayed with the sibling trio and in time began to consider herself apart of their family.

Throughout the next couple of months activity was at an all time high for the King of Monsters. Battles were waged against various creatures, some mutated, some not and most of the mutations were typical ever day animals. Some of these animals included: praying mantises, spiders, turtles, alligators, apes, lizards, a lobster, etcetera. The confusing thing about the animal mutations were that many of them possessed Godzilla's cells, not to the extent of the Abomination, but the cells were present. Even the sibling trio and the MUTO had come across these mutations. The mutations had become too numerous for Godzilla's liking and he was determined to reset the balance. The mutations all seemed to assemble in one area and Godzilla set off for the location.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of an island and by a claw smacking into his face, courtesy of one overgrown lobster. After a quick battle, which ended with the lobster swimming away in defeat, Godzilla made landfall. Just after traveling a little further into the island, Godzilla was assaulted by almost every mutation a mad scientist could think of. The numbers gain on him annoyed the King of Kaiju immensely. Godzilla got some needed assistance not long into the battle as the siblings and the MUTO arrived (he half believed they followed him around) to aid his genocide. When the tide turned in their favor, some of the mutations started to withdraw and leave the island. Godzilla killed all of the mutations that lived on the island, the only ones that escaped the purge were the ones that left earlier: the ape, the turtle, a few praying mantises, and the lobster. Godzilla had ignored the MUTO entirely after the purge or at least it seemed so, but the sly saurian had let his tail drag across her legs (in this instance) as a sign of affection.

Ironically enough, the lobster, ape, and mantises ended up inhabiting the same isle of islands as the sibling trio and the MUTO. The turtle was pursued and killed by Godzilla, whom was in a rather ill- tempered mood at the time. Then these dragonflies came and harvested Godzilla's energy. Godzilla, equally annoyed and angry, pursued them. When he arrived to his energy's location he did not find a legion of dragonflies, but instead found a dragonfly about the same size as Rodan. The battle between the two was fierce, the dragonfly was much faster than anything he had ever encountered and had a few surprises in store, but Godzilla ultimately came out the victor.

It was after this incident that the time that Godzilla most dreaded arrived. _She_ called out to him, demanding his presence. He knew their final confrontation was at hand. He arrived and stood across from her, ready for the fight. She snarled and took the offensive. The fight he was prepared for, the emotions not so much. As her claws attacked him her accusations and curses rained down on him. Then her questions came. _Why did you spare me!? Why did you take everything from me!? Why do you mock me!? Why!? Why, why, why_… it triggered something inside him and Godzilla went from defensive to offensive. His blow rained down harder and harder on her as he answered the questions. _I was tired of it all! _He was so very tired of her hating him, of knowing she would never return his affections. _I wanted to kill both of you, but by the time I got to you I was tired of it!_ Could it all just end, he wanted it to. _Then like some hormonal beast I stopped seeing you as my enemy and instead lusted after you!_ Her eyes brightened and she had slowed on her defense, which caused her to get clawed in the abdomen. _I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you! I want to hate you, but I just can't!_ She stopped, shell shocked. Her mouth was agape and her eyes her bright in a way of showing her surprise. Godzilla had stopped as well, breathing heavily and snarling. Then came the question that would no doubt signify her refusal.

_ What do you want from me?_ Godzilla's eyes widened. She had sounded so pitiful, so desperate. He stared past her, coming to the conclusion that it was time to end it all. He walked up to her and laid his head upon hers and rumbled in that special way. Her eyes dimmed and her muscles locked up as it was all coming together in her mind. Godzilla lifted his head from hers and turned and marched to the sea, not wanting to hear the rejection. The MUTO watched as he slammed into the water and she heard something. It was like a whisper in the wind, something hard to catch, but she heard it. _I want you_.

Godzilla laid in the trenches of the Pacific getting more rest than he had in months. He would of liked to say that the past few months of nothing but rest was great and welcoming, but that would be a bold faced lie. The divine moth had hatched from her egg and normally the arrival of a new monster would arise curiosity from Godzilla, but he could not bring himself to care. The truth of the matter was that the King of Kaiju was depressed. He had not heard from _her_ at all in these past months and while he had anticipated it, he did not want to accept it. However, he had no other choice but to and so here he lay, without any intention to get up anytime soon. This was something wholly unfamiliar to him, just like everything he had felt in these recent years, and he decided, like the other times, to let his emotions dictate what he do. With the way he was feeling, he probably would not be getting up anytime soon.

Then he sensed something that made him _shiver_. The thing he sensed carried such a malevolent air and it was _very_ powerful. Godzilla lifted his head, his interest had been sparked (something nothing has done for a while now). He finally moved, for the first time in months, and went after this new creature. Upon arriving at the creature's location he took in a few details: the human city was utterly decimated, the golden, three headed beast flying in the air was his target, and the beast was rather large. It was only when the beast landed in front of him, did the King of Monsters get a true sense of scale. His eyes widened; the beast was taller than the Abomination! Godzilla roared out his challenge and the beast returned it with one of its own. The battle began and the outcome was decided before it was realized. Godzilla went down hard, the beast's power was greater than his own. He was then assaulted by the beast's beams and he roared out his agony. He began to wonder why he bothered, why he fought; he was slipping. When the onslaught came to a halt, Godzilla crawled towards the water of the sea. The saurian beast, the King of Kaiju, the King of All Monsters, Godzilla had done something he had never done before.

He retreated.

Godzilla had given up. Once he healed, he would go fight the beast again, but he knew he would not win and he would not be spared from death. A few days later, he could feel monsters gather. The divine moth was trying to get them all to join her in fighting the beast. Godzilla listened in and was shocked to hear the sibling trio and _her_ agree to fight with her. They left going to confront the terror.

He could sense the battle. The other monsters that inhabited that isle had followed after the divine moth, they were going to help as well. Apparently he was not the only one listening, because he could sense the Abomination and the burly insect (it had been a long time since he sensed him) approach the position as well. Something triggered inside of him. They were all willing to go fight this beast, yet _he_ was content with the idea of dieing. They were putting up a good fight, but it seemed the beast was winning. He pictured it in his mind: the beast winning, all those that had fought against him dead, _her _lying dead at his feet. Godzilla lifted himself up. He growled to himself. If they could fight, then so could he!

When he arrived, he took stock of the situation. The mantises were dead, the lobster was dead, the ape was dead, the Abomination was dead (this greatly surprised him), and so was Manda (he blinked, she was _so _young). Rodan lye unconscious, the divine moth's eyes were dimmed and her wings were slightly moving, Anguirus was trying to pick himself up, and _she_ lied not too far away from him, eyes so dim he could barely see the red glow (he growled at the sight). He looked up at the beast. It was tormenting the burly insect. Godzilla let out a ferocious growl as his back lit up and his mouth glowed. His breath struck the back of the golden beast and it whirled around in anger. Round two had begun.

The fight was hard fought. Both Godzilla and the beast were hurt going into round two and the balance was still in the beast's favor. The victory for the Earth monsters was achieved though. After a long, grueling battle, the combined effort of Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, the burly insect, the divine moth, and the MUTO was enough to defeat the space terror. Hardly any cheers were given amongst the monsters. They mourned, respected, and said goodbye to the dead and then returned to their homes to rest and recover.

A few weeks after the battle for Earth, something called out to Godzilla. He awoke to hear _her _voice calling out to him. He obeyed the voice and went to _her_, half expecting it to be a dream. When he arrived, he noticed that the island was the one she had resided on for months after the death of the male, the island she had given up her life on, the island he had taken advantage of her on. He walked inland and stopped when he saw _her_. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He let out a questioning rumble. She approached him, got right in front of him, and lifted her head up until her snout touched his. After their snouts touched, she let her tongue rasp over his snout. She pulled away and turned around to walk further inland. Godzilla blinked, his eyes wide. The MUTO turned to look back at him and invited him to follow her, her voice deeply alluring to him.

Godzilla blinked again and let out a happy growl as something like a smile broke out on his face. He followed after her with the intention of making her his queen.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright hope you guys enjoyed! Now with the poll set up and me waiting for your feedback on my question, do you know what that means? It means you guys get another chapter of A Fate Unwanted! I know, I know you guys love me so much. With the new chapter will be the overall answer I received and, depending on that answer, you guys just might get _another _chapter.

And I'm sorry if the ending was rather underwhelming. :/ I just got a little lazy and I feel like I detracted too much from the actual story because I wanted to include what I would've loved to see in the next two Godzilla movies (they won't happen, but a man can hope!).

Anyway like I said, I hope all you ladies and gentleman enjoyed and remember to tell me if I should go through with the idea! Be safe. Be responsible. Be wise. And have a great day/ night.


	3. Post Epilogue

**A/N:** WOOOOO! Finally, I got this darn thing out. I tell you guys, school is killer. Nothing kills my imagination or drains me nearly as much as school does. Anyway, I'm sorry this is so late, but here it is- the next chapter of A Fate Unwanted. I just want to let you guys know, that I have two more chapters for this story and that's it. I also want to tell you guys Thank You. This, surprisingly, is becoming my most popular story. No joke! XD I really wasn't expecting that, so thanks guys!

Now this is the part where I tell you guys about whether or not I'll be doing that multi- pairing story or not. And the answer is... I need more feedback! Yep, I would love to tell you guys that it has been decided, but hardly anyone voted on the poll. Guys, go vote. It's simple, click on my profile and the poll will be right there. Also, I like that a number of you are listing your pairings, but now is not the time for that. Vote first, speak pairings later!

You all must give thanks to **Vipery- 07**. She is the reason that this came out when it did. With the way I was feeling and thinking, this probably wouldn't be out until October. So thank her for this chapter either on here or on DeviantART.

**FelipeCH98:** You say that with confidence, as if it's fact. Where is the proof? Not trying to argue, but I always figured Battra and Mothra were related in some manner since Battra is Mothra's "dark twin". Yes the burly insect was Megalon. Megaguirus appeared later on (the giant dragonfly that I totally glossed over).

**Godzilla King of Monsters:** I admit, I got carried away with the killing. :,( I have problems (joking or am I?). So when is that Godzilla x Zilla/ Mothra story coming out?

**AuthorKnight90:** I understand why Godzilla pairings are rare and unusual. I was merely pointing out that it was because of the fact that they are rare and unusual that makes them interesting. You know, like an untapped market. Of course people can call this pairing strange. I don't see this pairing ever happening, heck I still prefer the actual way it goes. That 'Kiss of Death' was all levels of awesome. I also must applaud you. You are the only one that _actually_ criticized that chapter and I was expecting more complaints than praises. I mean I got so sidetracked that I totally forgot the focus of the story; last chapter was a friggin' summary of all the chapters that didn't happen. I'm far more proud of this chapter than last.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any shape or form, the products of Godzilla and the MUTO's or anything attached to them. They are all the rightful property of Toho, Legendary Pictures, and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Post Epilogue**

Mankind was afraid. Ever since the sudden appearance of the two MUTOs and the reappearance of Godzilla, mankind had begun to remember just how small he was. As more and more monsters surfaced, the more hopeless and dire mankind's situation became. There was nothing that could be done, none of their weapons hurt the monsters, none of their strategies worked, the militaries of the world were defaced in light of these creatures. Mankind could not win.

A new arms race had begun, a race to develop a weapon that could harm the monsters. The first success came in the form of the Type- 66 Maser Cannon. Its plasma energy beam was enough to cause damage to smaller monsters and cause larger monsters to pause. However, they had a hard time maneuvering through streets, were relatively slow, took time to charge up and fire the beam, and were very expensive. Freezer weapons were gaining support, but they never got out of the testing stage.

Then a scientist and engineer, Inoshiro Gondo, approached the United Nations with his grandiose idea: the Cyborg Initiative. He proposed that humanity create mechanized monsters to combat the natural monsters. He stated that they already had the perfect test subject, if the United Nations was willing to lend him over.

"The risks are big," Gondo said through his heavy accent. "But the threats are gargantuan," he continued. "So you choose, the threats or the risks."

He was funded, given a team of scientists and engineers, and was appointed the leader of the entire operation. They had made good progress throughout the years and after the defeat of the three headed space terror (known as King Ghidorah), he was put into the testing stages. Weeks had passed since the defeat of King Ghidorah and Cyborg- One (the official designation) was ready for his first, real test. The launch date was greeted with cheers and was watched with prideful eyes. As the hatch doors opened and Cyborg- One's eyes lit up, everyone watched it leave hoping for success. All except for one man.

As Cyborg- One left the hangar, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa looked on, grief in his eyes and disgust lacing his features.

* * *

Godzilla blew air out of his nostrils and opened his eyes groggily. He blinked as he took everything in and rumbled happily, letting his eyes close, and focused on the feeling in his chest. It was something he had never felt before. It was _content_. He sniffed the air in and let the scents dance happily throughout his nostrils. The smells: the plants, the trees, the ocean, his musk, and _her_ were lulling him back to sleep. He, unknowingly, let out more happy rumbles (otherwise known as purring) and just as he was about to drift off, he felt _her_ stir. He lifted his head from her neck and proudly stared at the mating scars that adorned her neck. He dipped his head down as she lifted hers up, eyes aglow, and let his tongue rasp over her triangular head. She clicked happily as he nuzzled her head with his chin. They were lying on the ground in the only position that they had found comfortable: face down, one of his arms lied across her back, his tail draped over her legs, two of her arm- legs rested on his back, and he had laid his neck upon her neck. Godzilla had made the MUTO, a parasite, once an opponent, and the object of his desires, his Queen.

They continued to lie there with no intention of rising anytime soon. They were both simply enjoying the peace and each other. Godzilla would occasionally nuzzle the MUTO and she would let out affectionate clicks in response. Godzilla started dragging his tail across her legs and he tightened his grip around her. He then licked the MUTO's neck and head. After a few minutes of the loving treatment, the MUTO fell asleep. Godzilla was close behind, but, suddenly, something put his senses on high alert. He lifted his head from the MUTO's and sniffed the air. A strange, but familiar scent had permeated the air. Godzilla sluggishly picked himself up from the ground, the MUTO's arm- legs fell from his back. This caused the female to reawaken and she let out a few questioning growls. Godzilla did not respond to her, his focus was on the scent and on the rapidly approaching flying figure. When the MUTO had taken a whiff of the air, she reacted immediately; standing up in great haste and dim red eyes locked onto the flying creature. Her reaction surprised Godzilla and when he looked back towards the flying creature his eyes widened.

Godzilla was not prepared for a blast from the past to slam into him, _literally_. He took a step back to regain his balance and shook his head to clear away the black spots that were prancing around his vision. Godzilla blinked, it was impossible. He turned his body around in order to watch the creature perform an arc. He had killed him years ago. His tail had clubbed him into a building and the building crushed his dead body. How!? How could he still be alive!?

Godzilla let out a menacing growl as the male MUTO abandoned his arc and flew straight towards him. Godzilla met the male head on, jaws opened in hope to capture the male's neck and tear out his jugular vein. Godzilla's jaws closed around one of the male's legs and the male scratched at Godzilla's head while flapping his wings wildly. The male was able to break away from Godzilla and he took off in a random direction with Godzilla in pursuit. The male's appearance had been vastly altered; he appeared distorted, like something had tried to reset his bones and merely applied an adhesive to keep him together, he had shiny, metallic pieces scattered about him, but they were most prominent on his wings and legs, and his shrieks were cracked and clipped.

The sight might have been enough to dredge up some pity from the King of Monsters, but the male MUTO had picked a horrible time to attack him (that's an understatement). Godzilla did not care, at the moment, how the male had come back to life; he had every intention of slaughtering the male for daring to interrupt his peace. Godzilla slung his right claw forward hoping for contact, but the male went straight up and avoided the claw. Godzilla's arm collided with the rock wall as he turned his head to follow the male's path. He glared, his back lit up and his mouth aglow. He watched the male turn broadside and inhaled.

An arm struck his chest and a snout shoved under his head, effectively closing his jaw. Godzilla's eyes became wild and he turned his head in order to scowl ferociously at the one that dared to interrupt his attack, only to come snout to snout with his Queen. The glow of his mouth and back died down and he stared at her uncomprehendingly. She was shaking her head, asking him to stop, and to let her deal with the male.

Godzilla snorted. He was no fool. He had not forgotten the way she had looked around the male back when they were both his enemies. He would not and could not let it happen again. He looked back at the male, he was descending quickly and approaching rapidly. It did not matter if Godzilla and the female had mated, the male was her first mate, and the only reason she was not still mated to him was because Godzilla had killed him. She had carried a grudge against him for years because of what he did, and if there was a slight chance of the female remembering what she felt for the male, then he would lose her. It would be inevitable, they were natural mates, they were mated before, all the odds were against Godzilla.

His face became menacing and as the male got closer, he took a step forward. The female stepped in his way and hissed at him. Godzilla's eyes widened, dumbfounded he took a step back. The female turned away from him and faced the male. She started walking towards him and she called out to him. The male had actually slowed down and came to a stop in front of the female. Godzilla watched on only a few steps away, with his heart thumping slowly in his chest.

The female clicked and crooned at the male. The male's wings pumped slowly before he touched the ground. His stance was uneven, he was hunched over, and he was bending his neck at an uncomfortable angle in order to see the female's face. The female lowered her snout, continuing to click and croon, and stared into the male's eyes. The male let out short, tortured clicks (one could say it appeared as if he had a speech impediment), and his head twisted this way and that. The male shook and shuddered in an effort to figure out why he knew the female. The female's snout was just a brush away from his and his eye's lit up in an unsure recognition. His broken clicks penetrated the female's skull and her eyes dimmed as she watched the male struggle to touch his snout to hers. She eased her snout onto his and let out a few croons.

Godzilla's arms dropped and his chest sunk. He exhaled, but he was unable to inhale. This couldn't be happening. This could **not** be happening! All the irritation, pain, and hurt he had gone through all because he kept the female alive. All the monsters that were currently alive today, were alive only because of _her_. The place in his chest that had formerly been his heart was gone, shattered into the nothingness of despair and emotional agony. Godzilla did not do well in grief, so his mind turned to one of the only things he knew how to operate in; anger. He had made a mistake in keeping _her_ alive. Well now, years later, he would correct it. He would kill all the others that only continued to live because of _her_! He would slaughter the male a second time! _She_, he snorted, _she_ would be spared for last. He would give her one last affectionate touch and then he would force his breath down her throat, like he had intended to do all those years ago. Godzilla felt a wetness form in his eyes and he paused. He had protective lens that kept water out of his eyes, so water never got into his eyes, and water has _certainly_ never come out of his eyes before. What was this? What was happening to him? He snarled and clenched his claws.

The female lowered herself further and let her snout travel down to the male's neck. The male let out questioning trills, but the female ignored them as she opened her jaws. The male's eyes lit up in surprise and pain, and he shook furiously to get away from the female's grip. He flapped his wings wildly and the female's jaws held steadfast to the male's neck. Godzilla blinked and stood stupefied. The male let out broken shrieks and she tuned them out. With eyes dimmed, the female jerked her head with a mighty strength and tore open the male's neck.

She let her jaws fall open, blood from the male's fatal neck wound spurted on to her, and she watched as the male's body crumpled in on itself. She left the body and stormed past Godzilla. She went straight into the ocean and dipped her mouth into it in a vain effort to wash out the taste of blood. Godzilla looked from her to the dead body of the male. He blinked slowly as if he were coming out of a fog and was trying to see clearly. He watched the female clean herself of the male's blood. He looked back over at the male's body and approached it. He picked it up and carried it towards the water. He tried to avoid the female, so she would not have to see what she had done.

Godzilla dove into the ocean, the male still in his grip. He went straight down to the bottom of the sea floor and dropped the male. The male hit the sea floor. Godzilla let out a breath and stared down at the body. He then turned his body around and let his tail glide across the floor, kicking up the sand as it went along. He turned back around to stare at the male once more. The male was now mostly covered by the sand. Godzilla then swam up to the surface leaving the male buried in his watery grave.

The MUTO had not left her position. She was facing the horizon with her back to the island. She did not look up when Godzilla rose up from the water in front of her. She did not answer his questioning rumbles. Godzilla felt compelled to do something, but he had no idea what to do. He, hesitatingly, laid his neck upon hers and he noticed her tensing up. He just closed his eyes, started purring, and nuzzled her gently. Soon the tenseness of her muscles relaxed and she responded to Godzilla's ministrations. Godzilla was her mate now. It was almost impossible for her to let go of the male and it was almost as difficult to let the hate for the nuclear- powered saurian go. However, she managed it and she was willing to live a new life with the saurian. The irony of it all probably has the potential to kill.

Godzilla let out a happy and relieved sigh. The MUTO was still his Queen. Godzilla let his eyes crack open and he looked down at her. She was staring at the water, all of the male's blood had dispersed and the ocean was a calm blue once more. Godzilla _still_ did not regret killing the male all those years ago (especially since it seemed that he didn't actually kill him), but he realized now that he regretted all the things he had put the female through after her mate's "death". She could have returned to the male, her first love, instead she chose him, the creature she had hated the most.

Godzilla blinked as the female let out a few clicks. She wanted to leave this island behind and rejoin the other monsters in the Monster Isles (as the humans called it). Godzilla rumbled in agreement and brought his neck away from hers. He stared at her for a moment longer and she stared right back. He closed his eyes and pushed his snout to hers. Her eyes dimmed and she pushed back. Godzilla slowly lowered his head, the MUTO mimicking his movements, until his head was up against her head. He then gently grasped her tiny arms. He tried to convey everything: his regret, his apology, his understanding, his empathy, his gratitude, and most of all his _love_. He let go of her and brought his head away from hers. She stared at him, eyes alight, and it seemed as if a smile had graced her face. She licked Godzilla's snout and together they turned and left behind an island of memories. They were ready to start a new life, a King and his Queen.

* * *

Meanwhile mankind had lost his hope again. Until Inoshiro Gondo revealed that Cyborg- One was merely a trial run. He had much grander plans and, with the proper funding, those dreams could become a reality. Thus began the Mecha Age.

* * *

**A/N:** Well guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed. Please do review and vote on the poll. Thank you so much for making this a lot more than what it was intended to be and for making it a lot more fun to write than I thought it was going to be.

For all those that are on the lookout for more chapters of The Power to Restore Balance, I just want to let you know that I am not giving up on it. I merely want to get this done and out of the way, so that I can focus wholly on The Power to Restore Balance. So hang in there and put your trust in me!

Thanks once again and remember to be safe, be wise, be responsible, and to have a great day/ night!


	4. The End (Epilogue II)

**A/N:** Hahah, I said I would get it out before the weekend and I did so, WOOOO! I hope you guys and gals enjoy this ending to A Fate Unwanted. It's been fun and interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much, or more than, I did. There will be one last chapter, but that will be the original idea I had in mind. With that said, please do enjoy. This chapter is similar to the Epilogue, but unlike the Epilogue, I actually stayed focused on this one. I'm happy with it and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Next order of business. All of you better be thanking **Vipery- 07**. I mean it now. Thank her as much as you may thank me for the story. If not for her, you guys and gals would not have gotten this chapter until, possibly, December. Maybe even January. So, thank **Vipery- 07**.

Next, I will be doing the massive pairing story. I don't know when I'll get to it, so please do not leave your pairings in the reviews until I have come up with stipulations (which will be in the next chapter) and a good estimated date of release.

**FelipeCH98:** I see your point. Sadly, I cannot debate this (I enjoy debating) because it has been a good while since I've seen Godzilla vs. Mothra, and as such I don't quite recall the full story of Battra's origins. I have actually read some of those stories, I believe most of them were done by **Donny W.**, if I remember correctly. Thank you for your luck wishing, school isn't bad it just tends to kill my drive. Luckily Godzilla (2014) renewed my vigor (as well as **Vipery- 07**). Trust me, though, the multi- pairing story thing I do will have Battra X Mothra in it.

**Duskzilla (Guest):** You have literally given me the best compliment ever. :') Thank you! And your questions should be answered in this chapter.

**Vipery- 07:** Thanks again for drawing images of my story and for being inspired by it. I know I've said it plenty already, but still, I can't say thank you enough. People better be thanking you.

**Godzilla num 1 (Guest)****:** Nothing in this story will warrant an M- rating. I'm not sure why you want to see it M- rated anyway. :/ Is something wrong with T- rated?

Next, how come no one has commented on how I literally said, in the first chapter, that I would never do Godzilla X Biollante, yet I had Biollante tempting him in the very next chapter? I mean, I have the movie to back up my reasoning, so I didn't just decide, "You know what? I like the idea of kaiju incest!" Though it's actually not incest. To quote the movie, "They're the same creature. It's just one is a plant. The other an animal."

Finally (and sorry for the long A/N), I just want to thank all of you for reviewing, reading, faving, and following A Fate Unwanted. It's now my most popular, faved, followed, and reviewed story and I wasn't expecting that at all. So thanks again guys and gals! Be on the look out for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any and all things attached him. This is a non- profit fanfiction** **and should be treated as such. Godzilla and all things attached to him belong to Toho Co., Ltd. and is currently in the hands of Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Truly a Fate Unwanted**

The Monster Isles were a chain of islands in the Pacific that had been inhabited by the giant monsters. One of the islands, the central island, had been a Monarch site; that particular island had also been the birthplace of Rodan, Anguirus, and Manda. The current monster research division had used this to their advantage. By using the old Monarch base (upgrading it to the present of course), they were able to watch the monsters' behaviors and their interactions with each other. The monsters that currently inhabited the island chain are as follows, Anguirus, Megalon (formerly known as the burly insect), the divine moth- Mothra, and Rodan. Godzilla and the MUTO were on their way to the Isles, so they would be added to the list later.

When Godzilla and the MUTO had made landfall on the central island, they received looks from the other inhabitants. After a tense, awkward, and silent stare- down, Rodan and Anguirus rumbled in happiness, Mothra's eyes lit up in approval and she trilled her congratulations, and Megalon turned away for he hardly cared. Godzilla and MUTO milled about afterwards and searched around for a place on the island that could be just for them. The central island of Monster Isles was indeed the largest island, as it could hold all of the current inhabitants comfortably. Originally there were fights for territory, but after the defeat of King Ghidorah (which included a massacre of most of the Isles inhabitants) the survivors were willing to share the entire island with each other. The royal couple decided to settle in the center of the island. Mothra stayed to the eastern portion of the island, Rodan and Anguirus to the north, and Megalon spent most of his time underneath the island, but when he came above- ground he stuck to the south.

The weeks that followed were the best of Godzilla's life. For a long time, Godzilla had been alone and he always believed he preferred it that way, but after mating with MUTO and staying on Monster Isles he came to find that he enjoyed the company of other monsters. For once, he actually felt like a true King of the Monsters. Godzilla acted as an authoritative figure to Rodan and Anguirus, he talked with Mothra, and he even convinced Megalon to be a sparring partner. Of course, he also catered to his Queen's needs. He would even go so far as to take some of the human's radiation containers when his Queen was feeling especially hungry.

The researchers had been highly interested in the royal couple, as the pairing was completely unnatural. They were affectionate with each other which showed that the monsters had an emotional depth. The MUTO could not reproduce, but that did not keep the couple from engaging in mating activities. The royal couple acted nothing like typical animals, and the fact that the two had mated in the first place went completely against rational thought. The couple had raised a great amount of questions, and brought forth very few answers. Dr. Serizawa had been very invested in the royal couple, and, strangely enough, he found himself happy for the two monsters.

The monsters had all seemed at peace in the Monster Isles, and humanity was largely ignored by the giant creatures (barring Godzilla's escapades to feed his Queen). However, that did not stop Project: Mechanize.

Project: Mechanize was a global effort to develop a mechanized army to combat the monsters. The core of the program lied with Inoshiro Gondo, and his bold plan to transform the deceased King Ghidorah into an obedient cyborg. Some countries were rendered destitute due to Project: Mechanize while others prospered. Cyborg- Two, or Mecha King Ghidorah (the workers' affectionate name for the beast) was not the only investment, and it was not the first product to be produced by Project: Mechanize. The Super- X series were produced only months after Cyborg- One's defeat. They were highly impressive aircraft, and they truly were the sign that the dawn of the new age had arrived. Just a few months after the production of the Super- X3, a new and, said to be superior, aircraft was created: the Garuda. Then, only a couple of months after the Garuda was created, the first ever airship took flight. It was designated Atragon. However, the Atragon was hardly different from the battleships of the world; as in it was an impressive sight with impressive firepower, but was hardly as practical and efficient as the Super- X series and the Garuda. Though the sister ship of the Atragon, the Gotengo, was intended to be the strongest piece of artillery craft ever conceived, it was not scheduled to be done until another year.

The advancement in weaponry and technology was staggering. Superpower countries could hardly believe the power that humanity had in its hands. Just a little over a year had passed since Cyborg- One's launch and subsequent defeat, and Cyborg- Two was ready to receive a control crew. The unveiling of Mecha King Ghidorah had truly brought hope back to those terrified of the natural monsters. What most of the world did not know, however, was the production of Cyborg- Three. Inoshiro Gondo was most definitely proud of Cyborg- Two, but his true ambition and confidence lied within Cyborg- Three. After all, what's better than a mechanized version of the King of Monsters?

Mothra, however, did not approve of humanity's actions. Using her constituents, she presented her warning, "Cease your tampering with nature, for the dead are to remain dead. If you do not desist, Mothra shall no longer be on your side." The warning had caused shivers of unsurety to run through the populations. After all, Mothra had most certainly been a peaceful monster, especially to humanity. Gondo had used this to his advantage, saying that 'Monsters had always been mankind's enemy' and 'This is only the beginning'. He had also pointed out the fact that Godzilla, who had used to go mostly under mankind's radar, hardly left them alone now.

This was when Dr. Graham interjected. She stated that the monsters spent their time in the Pacific, and that Godzilla left only to get food for his mate. She also brought up the point that if it weren't for the monsters, mankind would not be here today. Dr. Graham accused Gondo of being careless and blind. "He brought back a monster that had intended to destroy us all. How could that possibly have been an acceptable idea," she ranted, but she was not through, "And that's excluding the fact that he brought back the male MUTO as a 'test run' just a year ago." This revelation shocked the world. The world never knew that there was a first cyborg (Cyborg- Two had been the only cyborg released to the public, and it was under the name Mecha Ghidorah, not its designation). Gondo and Dr. Graham would continue with their debates, and the world watched on: trying to find out who it agreed with.

The debating resulted in a schism amongst the populations. Soon groups of people were shouting to leave the monsters alone, while another group shouted to have protection. Politicians became concerned that if they were to pick one side and it backfired on them, then they would have trouble getting a job as an indentured servant. This led to political arguments which led to countries arguing which finally led to the Monster Peace and Maintenance Policy. The Policy stated that the Super- X series, Garuda, Atragon, and the Gotengo (once it was produced) would monitor Monster Isles and make sure that the monsters of Monster Isles did not leave, while also stating that Mecha Ghidorah would only be used if there was a monster crisis at hand. This pacified the populations for the most part, but trepidation and fear were still present.

* * *

Godzilla snorted, rather happy with his 'catch of the day'. He had taken some radiation containers from a human submersible craft (he was rather hard to contain as he was a seafaring creature, while the human containment craft was not. That being said he has been deterred by said human containment craft a number of times), and he was on his way to deliver the bounty to his waiting Queen. As he got closer to their cave, he lifted his bounty and took one up in his mouth. She liked to receive her 'gifts' by taking it from his mouth, and this tended to garner him some affectionate head rubbing so he had no problem doing it. Once he reached the cave entrance he rumbled for her to come out. MUTO strolled out of the cave, clicking in question. When she saw the 'gifts' he was presenting her, her eyes lit up in gratitude and happiness. She went up to Godzilla as he brought his head down to her level. She rubbed her snout underneath his chin before letting her head trail along the side of his head, she rubbed his head with her chin, and finally she touched their snouts together: clicking and rumbling her affection all the while. She then took the radiation container from him and devoured it rather quickly. As she ate the first radiation container, Godzilla dipped his head down and picked up the second one. When she finished the first one, he offered her the second one, and the process repeated. When he offered her the third and final one, she did something different. She took it from him, after giving him more affectionate rubs, brought her head down so that her small arms could grab it, and brought it down to her flat womb.

Her eyes dimmed once she realized what she had done. She brought the radiation container back up to her mouth, ate it, and then walked back into the cave. Godzilla blinked after she departed. He let out a sigh; his once very enjoyable day had now turned sour. This was not the first time MUTO had done something like this, in fact it was starting to become commonplace. He knew that she wanted offspring, he snorted, she was made to be a mother. She had mothered Rodan, Anguirus, and Manda back when she first came to the island. She still mothered Anguirus and Rodan! Every time she did this, Godzilla was reminded of the role he played in ensuring she could never have offspring, and that both hurt and annoyed him. He _still_, no matter how hard he tried, could not regret the destruction of her nest. Granted he didn't destroy her nest, but he had still played a large part in its, and any future nests, demise. However, he _did_ regret the fact that he couldn't give her offspring, and he did regret forcing this pain on her. A part of him wondered if she still blamed him. Godzilla sighed and followed after MUTO: ready to comfort his Queen.

Godzilla entered the dimly lit cave, the only light in the cave came from the sunlight, and stared at the back of his Queen. She was hunched over and facing the cave's back wall. Godzilla sighed and approached his Queen. MUTO tensed up upon feeling his presence behind her, turned her head so that she would not be able to see him, and clicked in a certain pattern to indicate that she was fine. Godzilla snorted in disagreement. He tried to see her face, but every time he got a glimpse, she would turn her head the other way. This continued for a few moments before Godzilla growled in frustration. Godzilla grabbed her back and attempted to turn her towards him. MUTO, feeling him trying to force her to turn around, immediately whipped around, and shoved the King of Kaiju away from her. She roared at him, and Godzilla, after blinking away the surprise and confusion, roared back.

MUTO let out puffs of air, while Godzilla continued to growl. After letting out a final puff, MUTO turned her head down and away. Godzilla continued to growl for another few seconds before his pupils dilated and the aggression left his system. Godzilla ceased his growling and let out another sigh. He stared at the tired form of MUTO. He felt guilt rush throughout his being; he didn't mean to let his temper get the best of him. He rumbled out an apology, and MUTO responded with a few forgiving clicks. Godzilla continued to stare, taking note of the distance between them. He decided to close that distance, so he walked forward. Once he reached her, he stopped and released some concerned growls. MUTO chose to respond by sighing and keeping her head away from him.

Godzilla tried his hardest to keep the hurt at bay, but it was methodically poking at his heart. He sighed through his nose, and pushed his snout onto her back, just above where her giant legs were connected. He rumbled out everything he had been thinking: his regret for causing her this pain, his regret that he was unable to give her offspring, his belief that she held it against him, and his desire to just make her feel better. MUTO's eyes lit up. She lifted her head up and pulled away from him. They stared into each others eyes before MUTO rumbled an apology. She had never intended for him to feel this way. She was upset with being unable to produce a spawn, she was indeed reminded of her first nest whenever things like this happened, yet what bothered her most was that she could not give her mate a spawn. She told him of all this, and Godzilla merely stared letting it all sink into his brain. Then, his eyes burned with love and lust. MUTO, upon seeing this, dimmed her eyes, returning the feelings. They pushed their snouts together and expressed their love for each other.

After their lovemaking, Godzilla lied on his side with MUTO drawn into his arms. She lied face down, two of her giant legs lied across his side, and her neck was atop his neck. Godzilla was slipping into the realm of blissful sleep, but a feeling that had been gnawing at the back of his head had just bit down _hard_. Godzilla stood up in great haste, awaking his Queen. The last time he felt this feeling the male MUTO had shown up, yet this feeling was different from the feeling he got from the male. His Queen felt it as well, as she stood next to him staring in the same direction as her King. She trilled at him, asking if he was going to go investigate this occurrence. Godzilla blinked. Almost every one of his instincts were telling him to go and confront this creature, but there were some instincts telling him to remain by his mate. He was torn as he looked from the horizon to her and back again. She looked at him confused. She understood that he was a very curious (and dominate) creature, so she wouldn't be upset if he went and found the source of this feeling. While Godzilla knew this, he did not want to leave his mate. He took a couple of steps back and nudged his Queen to return with him. He laid back down and waited on her to join him. MUTO clicked in question, wondering if he was sure in his choice. Godzilla nodded and rumbled tiredly. MUTO joined him on the cave floor, and they returned to their previous sleeping position. As Godzilla was nodding off, he heard the wings of Mothra depart from the island, and he felt the stab of curiosity strike him once more. He closed his eyes and ignored the feeling: content with lying with his Queen.

* * *

The feeling of familiarity and malice that the royal couple had experienced was the doing of Mecha Ghidorah. Not long before the couple had expressed their love and desire for each other, a new monster, Baragon, had erupted from the ground. After the failure of the military and the cries of the people, Mecha Ghidorah was dispatched to deal with the monster. The battle was quick, and Baragon lied incapacitated at the feet of Mecha Ghidorah. However, before the cyborg could finish the natural monster off, Mothra intervened. She rescued Baragon and roared at the cyborg, reminding humanity of her warning. Another, similar occurrence happened again, just months later. Another new monster- Varan, appeared and Mecha Ghidorah was sent out to destroy the menace. Mothra arrived again, saved Varan, and roared at Mecha Ghidorah. Humanity had become increasingly alarmed by Mothra's appearance and actions. Gondo was suggesting the idea that, once Cyborg- Three and the Gotengo were complete, a purge of the Monster Isles would be necessary. Heads of the military had kept this possibility close to their minds as the days passed on.

Mothra was not feeling well. The rebirth of the King of Terror had been causing her to pour her negative feelings into Earth's mana; she hoped that would help to keep her peaceful and passive. As the months continued on, and after her two confrontations with the mechanized insult to nature, she let out all of her negative emotions, unable to bear the weight of anger and aggression. The mixing of Mothra's negative feelings and Earth's mana had an unprecedented effect. The birth of the dark moth- Battra.

Battra did everything Mothra herself could not do, destroy the oppressors of nature. He attacked humanity viscously and continuously. He fought with Mecha Ghidorah, in which the cyborg appeared victorious, but only, truly ended with the transformation of Battra from larval form into his adult form. In the next battle against Mecha Ghidorah, Battra, with the aid of Mothra, destroyed the mechanical obstruct of nature. Mothra's presence soothed the anger of Battra, and together they headed to the Monster Isles.

* * *

Godzilla and the rest of the inhabitants of Monster Isles had not participated in these events. Despite the fact that his mind was screaming at him to go and confront the new forces, Godzilla just turned away and nuzzled on his Queen (or if she wasn't around, he would go find her and then proceed to nuzzle her). When he stopped to think of it, he wasn't entirely sure why he avoided going to challenge all the new arrivals. MUTO picked up on his odd behavior, and while she appreciated all the loving attention, she did not understand why he wouldn't obey his instincts. Though, she had a feeling it had something to do with her. She still felt the dull ache in her womb and heart for the offspring that she would and could never have. She had even went to Mothra and asked if she could do anything, begged her to do something if she could, alas Mothra could not. She may have been in fine tune with the Earth, but she was by no means a miracle worker.

When her King had held her in his loving embrace that night, she had questioned him about offspring: if he had ever had any, how he felt about them, and, most importantly, if he wanted any. Godzilla knew why she was asking these questions, but he answered every one of them with honesty. No he had never had any offspring, he had never been around any hatchlings so he had nary a clue of what to think about them, and, in light of discovering how he felt after living on the island, he believed that it would be interesting to have a spawn. MUTO nodded and thought, dejectedly, of her womb. Godzilla knew she was now slightly depressed, but he also knew that there wasn't much he could do. So he just lay there with her in his arms and purred: trying to lull her to the sweet embrace of sleep.

With the destruction of Mecha Ghidorah, efforts were doubled on trying to prepare the Gotengo and Cyborg- Three. Parts of Cyborg- Two were used to help complete Cyborg- Three. The Gotengo was finished, tests and all, just a short while before Cyborg- Three was finished. Cyborg- Three's activation was the grandest time of humanity's history. The media labeled the large, mechanical titan humanity's contender to the throne of the King of Monsters. The name Cyborg- Three came to be known as was Mechagodzilla. Its activation triggered something deep inside the King of Kaiju.

Godzilla had roared immediately upon sensing the mechanized version of himself. Even though he had no idea it was a mechanized kaiju, he could still feel the strong sense of challenge emanating from the unknown beast. Moreover, the new creature felt strongly of his kind. Godzilla had not a good past when it involved anything of his kind, so, initially, he felt the need to go tear apart the new creature. However, once he felt these emotions stir inside of him, he stormed off to find his mate. Once he found her, he wrapped his arms around her and curled his neck around her neck. She was his rock in this weather of strong emotions. He heard her clicking and crooning affectionately; she was trying her best to help calm him down, and it was working. She crooned as she told him that he need not worry about her; she would be fine. If he wanted to challenge this new arrival, then he should do so. Godzilla pulled away from her and just stared at her, appreciating her understanding. She clicked at him to go, and so he went.

It was the inevitable battle the world had been waiting for. The King of the Monsters versus humanity's greatest technological achievement; the winner would decide the fate of the human race. Godzilla was surprised, and raging mad, when he saw that his opponent was a mechanical version of himself. The two, the natural and the artificial, Godzilla and Mechagodzilla, clashed. It was a spectacle like no other; the battle between the two was close and it was all but possible to predict the winner of the bout. Gondo had sensed this and ordered for the Gotengo to assist Cyborg- Three. It was an unfair advantage, but it got the results humanity wanted. When Mechagodzilla was sent to the ground, Godzilla prepared his breath to finish off the Mech, but he hesitated. That cost him the fight as the Gotengo arrived and immediately opened fire on him. The combined firepower of the Gotengo and Mechagodzilla had Godzilla pinned to the ground with no way of getting up. All of a sudden, Mechagodzilla shut down. Godzilla's savior arrived to defend him again. MUTO charged the Gotengo, which was now trying to keep as far away from the EMP inducing creature as possible. All of its firepower turned to the MUTO, who was now starting to regret her rash actions. Godzilla had just gotten back to his feet and was ready to head over to help his mate, but Mechagodzilla had rebooted at that exact moment. Godzilla turned to face his competitor, and, surprisingly, his competitor roared at him. The two renewed their fight and this time Mechagodzilla fought a lot more like an actual Godzilla. Eventually the royal couple were sent into retreat. Humanity had won; humanity had defeated the King of Monsters and his mate.

As Godzilla healed his wounds back on Monster Isles, he realized something that greatly troubled him: he lost his killer instinct. While he had fought his mechanical duplicate, he had felt no desire to destroy it. What happened to him? Meanwhile, MUTO had become greatly confused. There was a stirring in her womb; a small one, but it was a stir nonetheless. What she didn't know was that Mothra and Battra had found a way to grant her wish. By using the Earth's mana, they slowly manipulated her genes enough so that her body could recognize the genetic structure of Godzilla. She was now with child! When she realized this, she ran straight for her mate and jumped him. They made love right then and there. After the fruits of passion passed, Godzilla had rumbled to her in question. MUTO responded in happy, excited clicks. Godzilla's eyes widened once he realized what she was chattering about, and he felt a happiness he could not describe and the overwhelming desire to protect. Gone was his concern over what had happened to his killer instinct, replaced it was by the new instinct to protect. He no longer lingered on his past actions or instincts for he now had a pleasant future to go with his content present. However, fate was not done with the royal couple yet.

Godzilla had once again been beyond surprised. He had sensed the Abomination once more. Only this time she was further away and vastly different. He hadn't seen her dead body, but he had felt her presence disappear during the battle against King Ghidorah. Indeed something was different about her, and he could not figure out why she would go into space to recover. Mothra and Battra departed for space upon sensing objects, laden with malice, approaching Earth. They had destroyed a handful of these crystalline meteorites, but a couple had escaped their vigilance. The meteorites landed in the bustling metropolis of New York City. Crystalline objects burst forth from the ground not long after impact. The objects were calling for something; something evil, something much more malevolent than that of King Ghidorah. Mothra and Battra stayed in space, ready to intercept the creature that the objects were calling for. They had met and confronted the malevolent beast of the cosmos, and they were defeated, despite the valiant effort they put forth. The space creature landed in New York City and turned it into its fortress of crystal and power. Humanity, in all its fear, had a lapse in creativity and merely named the creature based on its appearance. Thus the creature was named Spacegodzilla.

Mechagodzilla and the Gotengo (for humanity had decided that it was best that Cyborg- Three have backup at all times) were first to arrive at the crystal palace of Spacegodzilla. The battle was fierce, but no one knew anything about this creature's abilities. This battle brought that knowledge forth, however, it was at a cost. Both Mechagodzilla and the Gotengo were defeated and subsequently destroyed. Once again, humanity was rendered helpless and had to rely on the natural monsters to battle for them.

Godzilla had been strictly against his mate going into battle, but she was just as stubborn as he. Despite the fact that Godzilla would be fighting alongside the rest of Monster Isles inhabitants, she did not want him to fight without her. She, also, did not want to be left alone on the island, only being able to sense how the battle was going. She stated that even if they left her there, she would merely follow. So, after much deliberation, Godzilla acquiesced to let her come along. The Monster Isles inhabitants, Godzilla, MUTO, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, Megalon, Baragon, and Varan, all left to confront the space menace. Even the human containment craft- the Super X series, the Garuda, and the Atragon followed after them, ready to join in the battle to save the Earth.

Godzilla led the monsters into battle against Spacegodzilla. Godzilla had been shocked when he took sight of the Abomination. Indeed, it was no longer the Abomination, it was something else entirely. In his opinion, the creature standing before him was much worse. An atrocity of gigantic proportions. Spacegodzilla had grinned maliciously upon seeing his relative; the grin conveyed every evil intention he had in mind. He then bellowed out a piercing roar of challenge, and each of the Earth's monsters answered the challenge with a roar of their own.

The battle against Spacegodzilla was no doubt the hardest battle the creatures of Earth had ever fought. Godzilla had it the hardest, as he tried to lead the charge and protect his mate at the same time. Godzilla would not let a single blow land on his Queen, this resulted in a great deal of damage dealt to the King of Kaiju. Spacegodzilla had found his relative's desire to protect rather amusing, and constantly used that 'weakness' against him. As the battle raged on, monsters and humans alike figured out that the crystals and towering skyscrapers were giving Spacegodzilla power and an advantage. Megalon and Baragon dug beneath the ground to eliminate the crystals from below while the human containment craft destroyed the crystals from the air. This resulted in the Atragon's and Garuda's destruction. The tactics paid off and Spacegodzilla grew weaker by the moment. The tide of the battle had shifted against him, and he felt his victory slip between his claws.

Spacegodzilla was getting desperate, but no matter what he tried, he gained no results. His defeat was imminent and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything went in slow motion for him as he realized this fact. He noticed one very interesting sight as this was happening to him; MUTO was left unguarded. Spacegodzilla created one more large crystal, put a considerable amount of power into it, and threw the crystal. It whizzed past Godzilla, who whipped around to follow its trajectory. His eyes widened as soon as he saw where that crystal was headed. MUTO's eyes could only light up in surprise as she saw the crystal race towards her. MUTO's eyes then dimmed as she felt the crystal skewer her through the womb. Her eyes lit up in agony and she shrieked her pain to the heavens. Godzilla rushed towards her, but Spacegodzilla's malice intention was not through. Godzilla stopped upon hearing a cracking sound. A pair of pain- filled red eyes met with a pair of pain- filled orange eyes. The crystal shattered while it was still impaled in her. The pieces tore throughout her body, and she collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Godzilla let out a cry of sorrow and agony as he dropped in front of his Queen, his mate, his parasite, his MUTO.

He looked at her eyes, but there was no light in them. He rumbled at her, but there was no response. He licked her wounded head, but there was no head rub in return. He listened for breathing, but he heard none. His Queen and their offspring were gone. His content present had been torn to tatters and his pleasant future had been rendered nonexistent. A wetness formed in his eyes, something that had only happened once before, but this time the water spilled from his eyes and dropped onto his life, for she was his life- the only reason he had chose to continue to fight for life. That's when he heard it. The certain pattern of vocals that conveyed enjoyment. _Laughter. _Godzilla stood up, his heart gone, replaced by an empty hole of complete darkness. His eyes burned bright with hatred and uninhibited _rage_. He faced the atrocious being that shared his cells.

_ Kill. Slaughter. TEAR IT APART!_

Godzilla had let his emotions overtake him. Godzilla and Spacegodzilla met each other head on, the other monsters stayed out of the heated battle. Godzilla started to win, for his back glowed as red as the hatred in his soul. He brought the space clone to his knees, but that was not enough. Godzilla continued to tear into the evil creature of the cosmos, until he felt the energy output of the clone. At that point, he hoisted the Atrocity above his head and threw him into the sky. Godzilla charged up his breath and released a stream of pure scarlet which hit the clone and pushed him further into the sky. Spacegodzilla exploded with an amazing force. The battle was finally over.

Godzilla had roared in victory, but his anger was not sated. He turned around to face the inhabitants of Monster Isles and roared at them. Challenging them to fight him; challenging them to do something. When none of the monsters accepted his challenge, he moved to the still body of his life, present and future. He lifted the MUTO and growled menacingly at all the monsters present. He disappeared into the water with his mate and unborn spawn.

Godzilla swam down into the deep trenches of the Pacific, and there he laid her body down. Fate had dealt him a cruel hand. Godzilla laid down in front of MUTO and stared at her torn face: the transparent images of memories played out across her face.

_ Her face was calm. She had given up._

_ Her face shocked as he showed his affection._

_ Her eyes were bright with determination, her right to kill him would not be denied._

_ Her snarling, salivating face._

_ Her face daring him to pull a stunt similar to last time._

_ Her face shell shocked as he confessed his feelings for her._

_ Her face so lost and confused._

_ Her eyes lit up in happiness and excitement._

_ Her glowing face, content with the mating._

_ Her satisfied and content look as they finished making love._

_ She stared at him, eyes alight, and it seemed as if a smile had graced her face._

He lay there, right in front of his Queen, with no intention of ever rising again. Fate had taken away his life. For a life without her was a fate undesired, a fate unwanted, and a fate he had no intention of living. He would never rise for his life was her life, and if her life were to end, then so too shall his life end.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for a A Fate Unwanted guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the original version of A Fate Unwanted, so be excited for that.

Spacegodzilla really isn't my idea for the end game; I firmly believe that is Destoroyah's role, but the Oxygen Destroyer does not exist in this story so no Destoroyah. I hope you're happy to see Battra in this** FelipeCH98**. I hadn't of thought of bringing him into this until you brought him up. I, also, hope you all are crying right now, or at least shocked. Didn't see that ending coming did you? Well this is A Fate Unwanted; it wouldn't exactly be a fate unwanted if it had a happy ending now would it?

For all those on the look out for more chapters of The Power to Restore Balance, please be patient. I have only one more chapter of this story then it's focus on TPRB.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks again for reading, reviewing, faving, and/ or following. Have a great day/ night! And remember to be safe, responsible, and wise.


End file.
